


Rabeb & Havoc

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The world built by those who came before us [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blanket Permission, Ishbal | Ishval, Ishbalan Character(s) | Ishvalan Character(s), one century later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Maximilienne Havoc was ten years old when she first went to Ishval.





	Rabeb & Havoc

Maximilienne Havoc was ten years old when she first went to Ishval. She was spending the holidays with her uncle Jacque.

It was the beginning of summer. The sun on the white buildings was blinding, almost painful, and the heat made her feel like she was walking in an oven.

The sky was blue, everything else was cruelly white, and Maximilienne was lost.

She started to cry.

\-----

She was still crying when she heard footsteps. Someone was coming to her.

It was a girl her age, with long white hair, cinnamon skin and eyes as red as the philosopher's stone in The Great and Wonderful Adventures of Major Edward Elric.

She was ishvalan, which wasn't exactly surprising in Ishval. But still. The color combinaison was cool.

"My name is Rabeb Jiddah. Why are you crying?"

"I'm... I'm l-lost..."

"Oh..."

She cocked her head on the side.

"I know! You can come with me, and we can ask mum to call your parents! I'm sure she'll do it! "

Rabeb hand took Maximilienne's, and it felt like breathing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pretends they are speaking like average ten years old, I am pretty bad at age-appropriated conversations  
> Also all the Havoc are going to have French names


End file.
